


Happy Halloweens

by Koevch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koevch/pseuds/Koevch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is stupid holiday," Pavel informs him from the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloweens

"Is stupid holiday," Pavel informs him from the couch, where he lies in twentieth-century military garb, resting both hands over his stomach. On the floor beside him is his Jack'o'Lantern bucket, and the table lamp creates a silhouette of its contents to be seen from Sulu's vantage point on the armchair two meters away. He has neatly placed his wrappers from the trick-or-treating night on the  _Enterprise_ \--quite a few of them--on the coffee table.

"You seemed to like it an hour ago," Sulu replies, one corner of his mouth twisting upward.

"Vell. I do not like it now." He lets his head fall to the side, propped up by a couch pillow, and stifles a burp a moment later. "I feel sick. Is stupid."

Hikaru rolls his eyes. "The idea isn't to eat it  _all at once,_ Pashka. Most people save it for the whole month." 

He looks indignant. "I did not eat it 'all et once'. Is lots of candy in ze bucket still." Chekov points.

"After you ate a good half of it."

"I did not!"

Sulu shakes his head back and forth, getting up from his chair. "I shouldn't help you, you know. You're forty-one. You should know that eating your weight in chocolate will give you heartburn."

Chekov throws a  _Snickers_ at the back of his head. Sulu whips around and gives him a long, pseudo-exasperated look as he picks it up off of the floor, but it only lasts a few seconds before he starts chuckling. "You're such a kid." 

Pavel sulks. "I em not."

"You are." Hikaru sets the  _Snickers_ on the side table, then walks to the replicator and returns with a strip packaged like a stick of gum, which he holds out to Chekov. "Go ahead and take it."

He wrinkles his nose. "Vhat  _is_  it?"

"An antacid."

Pavel mumbles something under his breath as he unwraps it and places it on his tongue, but at least it seems to work, if the subtle look of relief that washes over his face is any indication. Sulu returns to his chair and crosses his legs. 

"Toss me a few of your Whoppers."

Pavel furrows his brows. "No. Are mine. You hawe your own."  

"Not even one piece of candy for your caretaker, Comrade?" Hikaru chuckles. "I should confiscate it. Something tells me you'll be doing this again."

Chekov folds his arms over his chest and gives him a look. "I vill not."

"If you say so."

Pavel just lowers his brows and rolls his eyes, then does a weird wiggling-shifting motion until he's comfortably embedded in the couch cushions; within ten minutes he's asleep, breathing softly and evenly through his nose. Sulu gets up and creeps toward his bucket, then takes a few of the little candies in the cream-colored wrappers.

It's for his own good, after all.


End file.
